It isn't Only Me, Right?
by Triplethreatno2
Summary: How far will Blaise and Draco go, to make Hermione theirs?.BlaiseHermioneDraco Eventually. You know it will happen, you just don't know when. Very much Slash. If it isn't for you, don't force it. You won't like it.
1. Torture 101

Disclaimer: Sorry to Inform you, but if I owned JK's line, Draco, Blaise and Hermione would be together. They're not, so it's safe to say that I don't own it.

Short Things about the story that you need to know:

Takes place in the end of 6th and throughout 7th year.

Ok, I believe that is it. Everything else you will find out by reading the story.

Chapter 1.

_Information is everything_

As the sixth year was starting to end, so believed Hermione that her life would be ending soon as well. For the past six years of her life, she has dealt with death and hatred in many escapades. But from those escapades, gained two of the best male friends a girl could ask for. Knowing this made her smile, they would always care about her even if no one else did. Through out her years, because of her constant studying and studious nature in the classroom, she has gained the title "The infamous bookworm know-it-all Granger". She has never thought of it as a curse, or any kind of bad rep as many girls in her dorm do.

**Flashback**

"Hermione?" Lavender called from the bathroom "Could you hand me, that red dress on my bed?"

Hermione who had looked up from the book, she was currently enjoying immensely at the sound of her name. Placing a bookmark in between the pages, she climbed out of bed. She swiftly picked up the dress and continued onto the bathroom. In the bathroom, Lavender and Parvati were currently doing Lavenders eyebrows and legs. No matter how much Hermione coughed, she could not get the two girls attention. As she gave up her plea to obtain their attention, she leaned in the doorway. Attention now, not on their conversation as much as it was on their constant and steady stream of winches. It looked to Hermione that as Parvati did Lavender's eyebrows with her tweezers, she was not only hurting Lavender but Parvati as well. She didn't understand why any female would want to go through so much pain, just to obtain or keep a date. To her the thought was just ludicrous. Why date around? Why would you put so much thought into one guy that you might not even like next week? She just couldn't get it.

"HERMIONE!" Parvati yelled.

"Huh… yes?" Hermione sputtered just coming out of her daze to an obviously enraged Parvati.

"It's not like we haven't been calling you for the last hour," Lavender inputted, over exaggerated. She was now in her red dress, which she took from an oblivious Hermione. "I asked how does she look to you Hermione?"

"Um... good?" Hermione once again sputtered. It wasn't that she was again in her daze, it was that she didn't understand why you would ask such a question when her face was the same color as her dress at the moment.

"Only good?" inquired Lavender. She looked at herself in the mirror once again. Turning around, she thought she looked stunning. As did Parvati, so why didn't Hermione say it? But then again what did Hermione know. Other than the obvious study stuff all right, but when it comes to guys and what they like, she was sorry to say Hermione was just out in the cold.

"So Hermione," Lavender said turning to the girl in her thoughts. "What are you doing tonight? As you can see, I have a date with the one and only Blaise Zabini. Are you going to stay here, all night?"

Hermione blinked. She had to bite her tongue, was it her or did Lavender seem to be mocking her? She allowed it to pass, only because she was not in the mood to strike out right now. Her book was calling her and she was happy to have it that way.

"Yes, actually you hit it right on the head," Hermione replied, forging a cool tone. "Tonight I'm going to close my blinds, cast a silencing charm, turn my wand into a light and read, far into the night. What are you doing tonight Parvati?"

Parvati who was messing with her head in the mirror, slowly turned. "Oh, I'm just going out with the best looking guy in the whole school tonight, nothing big." Lavender looked shocked.

"What? And you didn't tell me? Okay, so who is it?"

"Well," Parvati started, turning to see her enthusiastic best friend. "You see, because you are going with Blaise tonight- I thought I might be able to get my own date too. It was only an hour or two later, THE DRACO MALFOY asked me out. And as you know, I just couldn't say no."

"WHAT!" yelled the two girls standing in front of her. Little did she know that they were yelling for completely different reasons.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lavender screamed, " I mean my best friend gets to date the hottest guy in school, and I'm dating the second hottest- Oh My God we must be the two luckiest girls in this school!" At the end of this sentence, she started jumping up and down like a banshee.

At the same time however, Hermione started with, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! Draco Malfoy? That little... little bastard? He's a conceited, arrogant prat, who wants to grow up and be just like his bloody dad. But no, you don't care because he's HOT! Ew, what is wrong with you?"

"Oh I know isn't it just great!" Parvati sang out jumping around with Lavender. She didn't hear Hermione, and only caught the last sentence, which she interpreted as why didn't she tell them sooner.

"Did you even listen to me?" Hermione asked, a little scorched because of their misunderstanding.

"Oh Hermione, please!" Parvati shrugged off. "I know I should have told you guys sooner. But I never expected you to react like this, Hermione. You know you're not as bad as they say sometimes you know, I mean with a lot of cleaning up you could be pretty enough to pass, and not be that insufferable bookworm know-it-all that all the boys run from." At this Hermione turned bright red, the blush wasn't from embarrassment but from anger. This though is not the way Parvati and Lavender took it.

"Oh don't worry sweetie," Lavender said trying to comfort the now purple Hermione. "We will fix you up, Won't we Parvati?"

"Yes, yes we will," Parvati said smiling at Hermione.

Hermione was about to start running when Lavender took out her wand and shouted "Petrificus totalus!" at her. Hermione instantly could not move, locked into place, she saw Lavender and Parvati slowly approach her.

"We have been waiting a long time to do this, Hermione. When we get finished with you- no one, not even Harry or Ron will recognize you, you are getting a full make over."

"Clothing and all, and I'm sorry sweetie but everything we do is non-reversible," Lavender whispered into her ear. "Parvati go get my wax kit, we might be here for months otherwise."

END OF CHAPTER ONE

Chapter 2


	2. ¿Granger?

Chapter 2

Granger?

(Quick note- 'wordswordswords'—these are thoughts

_wordswordswords_—this is Blaise Point of View- it's the same with thought

_wordswordswords_—this is Draco Point of View- it's the same with thought

And as you know, when I talk like this I am Storyteller.

* * *

Two hours Hermione spent froze solid, but to her it felt as though she was a week full of torture. Sitting their having Lavender and Parvati shred her clothing, and picking at her face or hair, she was even sure that torture at the hands of Voldemort was better.

"Hermione" said Lavender who had just come back from (In Lavenders word's) the once truly tragic wardrobe that with her help was given another chance. Hermione's eyes, with were closed because of the pain inflicted on her when Lavender plucked and waxed her eyebrows, lips, underarms, and legs, opened slightly. Lavender taking this as a reply continued. "I'm going to take the spell off of you, just so that you can walk over to see your new wardrobe. OK?"

Hermione Blinked. In her mind she thought 'Does this girl really think that if she takes this bloody curse off, I'm not going to run for it? Now that's what you call delusional-'

Lavender at that moment cut off her thoughts by speaking the counter curse.

"Come on Hermione, lets go see- Ah! Parvati catch her!"

Hermione was off in a second, toppling over Lavender who had stood in her way to her exit. As she ran from her dorm into the common room drawing every guy's eye, the only thing she could hear were the girls running after her.

"HERMIONE! GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" Parvati screamed from her place at the top of the stair well. Hermione jumped and fell at the sound of her voice.

"BLOODY HELL- Hermione?" Ron yelled standing up from his now forgotten chess game with Dean Thomas. Hermione though never heard him because at the same time, Hermione yelled back.

"Don't you have dates to be on! I mean you got ready so they have to be on their way, right?"

"Sorry, but we got ready two hours before hand. We can have you for another.. hour. So get your bloody arse back here!"

At that Hermione had gotten up, and shot out of the common room and into the hallway before the portrait of the fat lady could even open fully. She didn't stop there though, as soon as she thought about being put into another bind, her feet went into overdrive. Running she turned a corner, she ran straight into a wall. Or so she thought.

"Granger?" Called the voice above

'Shiite, this is why you don't look back while running Hermione. If you do you're bound to run into something.. Huh did the wall just talk?' Looking up her brown eyes, locked with Blue ones. Turning her head slightly, her eyes connected with gray ones. This was the individual who spoke, the one and only Draco Malfoy.

Hermione got up, 'Lest let him say something about her "place" on the floor.. Stupid Prat.. And that must mean' Her eyes widened and she turned to the guy standing a little towards her left. 'That's Blaise… Shiite that means if there is an hour to go I'm in the dungeons.. SHIITE'

"Leave me alone, Malfoy. I am not in the mood today to entertain any of attempts at comebacks or even witty remarks"

"Yes same old Granger for you" Malfoy said hitting Blaise' arm a little "Tell me, Granger, did you get tired of your old looks or did they run out on you" At this Malfoy smirked, Blaise on the other hand held no emotions on his face.

"Look Malfoy, When you grow something down their" Hermione pointed, point blankly to Draco' Crotch "Then I'll tell you if they ran out on me, Now excuse me" With this Hermione passed by both Draco and Blaise, She continued down the hall until she heard Draco shout at her.

"Granger, because I have something down their- Will you at least tell me if you got into a fight with that orange thing you call a cat?"

With this Hermione looked down at herself for the first time since the "makeover"/Torture. She was wearing a short skirt, and a mini shirt that showed off not only her cleavage but also her abs. She now shivered, now feeling the draft without a cloak. 'Damn, What the hell did they do to me? Not only my wardrobe but even the clothing on my back? Those girls are crazy! Who did they think they were? Betty Crocker?.. Wow I'm losing my mind. I mean I must be.. Come on Betty Crocker.. Wow'

Laughing now because of her thoughts, Hermione ignored Draco and walked on

* * *

**Chapter 2 (story told from a different P-O-V)**

"_Drac, lets get going" Rolling over to put some space in between him and his lover and best friend. Draco had been Blaises' Lover since the beginning of 3rd year, and best friend since the day the two were born. Blaise believed that Draco and himself made each other- Draco so pale, with pale blond hair while he, himself had an olive completion and rich black curls. Even though they complemented each other perfectly, other things were right about the both of them. They had the same exact taste in women, or should I say one woman. _

"_Idon'twannago..mhmm let the bitch wait" Draco said trying to pull Blaise back into his arms._

"_You know we can't do that, love," Blaise murmured huskily "Don't you wanna see our girl?"_

_By this time, He had already gotten out of bed- and started to walk bare-behind to the showers. _

_He was happy that each guy got there own rooms in Slytherins, He had heard others in passing talk about the lack of space and privacy in shared male dorms like Gryffindor. _

"_You know I do, Blaise. You know I do" Was all Draco said. While also rolling out of bed and making his way to the shower. _

"_Where do you think your going?" Blaise asked "You do know if we shower together we will be late" In response all he received was a sharp slap on the rear, while a smirking Draco passed whispering "Don't worry love we have time to kill"._

That had been an hour ago, and now they where traveling to the Gryffindor commons. Using hallways that most know nothing about, they had the ability to talk freely.

"So.. I wonder if she will be there. I mean, that girl spends too much time in the library- and if I don't get even a glance at her before going off with that Parvati girl. I think I'll Arvada myself" Draco said. I could only agree to that as we rounded the corner, and something flew into my chest.

Looking down, expecting to see a first or second year- I was shocked to say the least when I found Hermione Granger sitting on her ass in front of me. Not only was she down there but also wearing hardly anything. My first thought was when she was Draco's and Mine- that al fit would never see the light of day again.. unless it was in the bedroom. My second thought was Hell she's not mine yet- so why not look.

Staring down, I first noticed her long slim legs. They looked perfect, and I could imagine wrapping them around my waist as I pound into her. Continuing on, I reach her navel. She has a toned body- it showed as she had no fat. Glancing up, just a little more, I came to her chest. I was amazed- my mouth started to water as my fantasies ran away with me. Glancing up one more time- what I noticed shocked me. She was wearing makeup- and her hair was down.. in curls to be exact. Then it hit me.. I had been staring like an idiot. Looking over at Draco, I soon realize so has he. Elbowing him out of his fantasies, I return my attention to the beauty in front of me.

"Granger?" I asked. I knew whom it was- but she seemed startled to realize that the thing she had just bumped into was speaking.

Looking up, her eyes met mine, and my body started to get hot. It takes her a while to place me, as I see her look over at Draco, and then back to me. It hits her.

Getting up- She speaks to Draco, more than myself. I'm alright with that because it just gives me more time to appreciate the view.

Coming back from my thoughts just in time to see her walk away. I look to Draco, who looks like he was ashamed, and it wasn't long till I found out why.

"Did you hear me? What horrid comebacks and remarks! I can't believe I said that!"

He was now pacing, something that he does often when something important to him doesn't go his way.

"It's Ok, Drac. Don't worry about it- you will have plenty of time to make up for it" With that I continue walking, to the Gryffindor commons. Draco too continues walking, now that we both had our eyes full of our prize. We both were ready and willing to spend a little time with our respective 'dates' if it means they might put in a good word.

Plus- After seeing that sight, who wouldn't want to get laid.


End file.
